Protect
by shewhowearsglasses
Summary: His urgency to protect Barbara far outweighed his concern for his own welfare. Dick/Babs


**Protect**

His urgency to protect Barbara far outweighed his concern for his own welfare.

"Listen, Babs-"

"No!" Her hands were on her hips, and her lips twisted into a scowl, "Dick! You cannot just throw yourself in the way like that!"

"But, I was-"

"Dick! Listen to me!" She fisted her hands in his shirt, tugging him close enough to share the same breath, "I can protect myself. I'm strong. Much stronger than you obviously believe..."

She bit her lip, concentrating on anything but the provocative man before her, who could derail her train of thought with one concerned glance. He had done it again! Last time, she'd made him promise: no protection. They were partners, friends, _lovers_ even, but above all else: they were equals. He was not allowed to just jump ship and rescue her every-time the situation got tricky. Given- there were times when he was allowed to play knight in shining armor (the help! help! I honestly need to be rescued, fuck you, Dick! times, mostly), but those times were far and few. She was a big girl, all grown up and wearing thongs and lipstick- she could handle herself.

Sometimes, such as in the situation before them, Dick would throw himself in harms way to whisk her to safety. He thought of nothing but her protection, and she should feel comforted by this fact alone, but instead she was outraged. He thought her incapable!

"This has to stop! You cannot just jump in front of the bullet, Dick!"

He rolled his eyes and slouched against the wall behind him, "I know, I know... It's just... I don't really think when it comes to you. I see you in harm's way and I _move_. I protect you. It's more habitual than it is conscious calculation."

"You have to trust me." She pleaded, sagging against him, and allowing his gentile hands to wrap around her waist.

"I do trust you, Babs," he whispered against her soft curls. "I do. I do trust you."

"Then stop!" she whispered in defeat, looking up into his dark eyes. "Stop protecting me!"

He never listened to her, and even if every time he protected her meant this fued would repeat, he would continue to do so. He would follow her anywhere, and that meant moving when a bullet was aimed at her head. He loved her, he realized slowly, and it may as well have begun when everything else did. When Batgirl started dancing around, and Robin was just a small kid with a big heart.

He loved her beyond everything. If he were to die for her, he would save her every time.

"I won't."

"Dick!" She moaned into his chest, "You can't just-"

"I will." He asserted, "I will protect you every time I see fit, Barbara. I love you, and I would be more willing to jump from Wayne Enterprises than to see you hurt in anyway. I will protect you every day for the rest of my life, if only I can see you alive. You are more important to me than anything, and you need to realize that to protect you is to protect myself from the hurt of knowing you weren't okay. I could not bear to see you harmed. So, please, understand. I trust you, I just don't trust myself without you. I _need_ you, Barbara."

Barbara did not speak, she stared up at him, from her place at arm's length. During his speech, he'd managed to pull her from his chest. His hands were wrapped around her arms, shaking her to prove his point. She was frozen in place.

"Babs-"

Abruptly, she broke contact and wrapped her arms around his chest tightly, burying her head once more, in his warm neck. "Thank you," she whispered against his collarbone.

He smiled softly, reaching up to return the embrace, holding on as securely as he felt necessary. His cheek rested against her curls and he breathed in her alluring scent. He signed.

When the pair finally pulled away, after what could have been days, weeks, hours, or mere minutes, they stared at each other. Barbara was frozen in his gaze, but just as he was about to smirk, she spoke: "so, you love me, huh?"

His mouth paused in the act of responding, and he closed it awkwardly, not quite knowing what to say, "um."

"Hm," she sighed, pulling his hand as she danced along the rooftop, "I guess I might love you too."

He perked up, squeezing her hand tighter with happiness in his cool eyes. "Maybe," she added, smirking at his pout. "Maybe I might."


End file.
